Is it a Burden
by Enya626
Summary: Jace proposes to clary but little does he know she's pregnant she runs away, but will Jace find out where she is and that she is pregnant.
1. It's Time

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it!**

My life flashed before my eyes, everything was bright and blurry, then everything turned black. I woke up to Jace calling my name,"thank goodness your awake if thought I'd lost you".

"You would never lose me" I sit there taking in everything that has happened. I remember driving to work and someone ran the red light and hit me head on. There was glass and blood everywhere.

I end up spending the night with Jace, we talk all night as if nothing has happened, my eyes start to droop, but are I shoot back open when jace talks.

"Marry me" he says with great confidence,

Jace, I can't we've only been dating for a couple of months, I'm not ready, I'm really sorry" and everything goes down hill from there.

I grab my things and drive home as fast as I can, before he has a chance to respond, luckily he doesn't follow me still stunned at what I had said.

Once I get home I grab my suitcase and everything that I'll need and throw it in the car. Whilst getting multiple texts and calls from Jace, I get on my computer and book a flight to Paris. I start driving to the airport I need to get away from here as fast as possible. I arrive at the airport my flight doesn't take off for another hour so I head to the food court. I grab a quick meal and start heading towards my plane.

Thinking about what I was doing,on my way I see one of my old friends.

"Simon! How are you" I say with much enthusiasm

"Clary, I'm good thanks how are you"

"It's complicated but I'll explain later"

We board the plan together once we have taken off I start to explain while I'm even going to Paris.

"Jace asked me to marry him but I said no I was scared of what he might say so I ran away but that's not the only reason. A couple of days ago I found out I was pregnant but he's parents are very strict. You say how they reacted when the found out Alec didn't like girls. They were furious, do I decided to run away. So he didn't have the burden of a child affecting the relationship he has with the lightwood family.

"Ok, well I don't think this was the most reasonable choice but I can tell you were thinking about Jace when you made your decision. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Simon asks.

"No, I booked a flight and drove straight to the airport"

"Well then it's settled you can crash at my place"

Thanks Simon"

We then we fall asleep in the most uncomfortable aeroplane seats. We sleep for a couple of hours only to be woken up by the captain speaking.

"We are now in Paris,France, thank you for flying on AGD flights and have a great time in Paris, thank you."

We get off the plane and start driving to Simons apartment since he lives in France. Then I remember who Simon lives with, just my luck I ran away from her brother so she will probably tell him where I am. The amazing Isabelle lightwood.

We walk into the apartment but Izzy isn't there. I show myself to the guest bedroom. I grab a piece of paper and write about everything that has happened telling her not to tell Jace and I stick it under her pillow and I go to sleep.

Izzy's POV

I get home from work, it's a little after 1:00 in the morning, I get changed into my pyjamas. Listening to Simon snore the entire time, when I lie down I hear a strange noise coming from my pillow. Under it is a piece of paper, I read it all.

I walk into the guest bedroom and luckily Clary's awake,

"Clary you should of told Jace" I say sternly

"I couldn't of would of ruined his life but if you keep it a secret when the baby in 6 I will tell him".

I think about what she has just proposed and agree, we continue talking about how I am a fashion designer and what's has been going on in these last couple of I have to get ready for work again and I have a thought.

"Clary until the baby is born would you like to come and work with me"

"She automatically agrees so she can start saving up money for the baby"

She gets dressed and we head out into the busy streets of Paris where we'll take on the fashion world together.

Clary's POV

9 Months later

I'm at my house reading a book when I feeling something happening, my water has just broken, I call Simon and Izzy they come over as fast as they can. Once they get here the ambulance has arrived and is taking Simon,Izzy and myself to hospital.

All I can think about is Jace and if he had known would he be here. I push all the thoughts about Jace and the past and focus on my baby and I, I think about what he or she will look like.

But I know that I that I will live the baby no matter what. I will get to see my beautiful baby today!


	2. Secrets Reveled

**Hey,thanks everyone for reading, I want to give a shout out to AlexandraGrace24 my first fan and my bestie.**

Clary's POV

I've just given birth not just to a beautiful baby girl but also a boy. Skye Isabelle Herondale looks just like Jace,but Matthew Alexander Herondale looks just like me. I named them after Alec and Izzy I thought that would mean a lot to them and Jace.

When we had left the hospital we were on our way to Izzy's and Simons apartment. When we got there, I spotted a car which I remember all to well, it was Jace's car.

I went inside leaving Skye and Matthew in the car,scared for my life of what was to happen next.

I opened the door with the key Simon had given me in case of a emergency and saw the love of my life yelling at Izzy.

"How could you not tell me, my own children"! He yelled out the top of his voice at Izzy.

I couldn't take this anymore, I pushed Jace away from Izzy. "It's not her fault I asked her to keep the twins a secret."

He didn't seem to care what I had to say, he walked out of the apartment in anger and drove off.

This had been a very emotional day with the twins being born, and Jace finding out. I exploded into tears I couldn't hold it in any longer, I ran out of the room. I got in the car and drove away, when we got home I put the kids to bed and cried myself to sleep.

In the morning I rung Jace to see if he wanted to talk so I could explain things, after a few more tries he finally picked up.

"WHAT" he yelled down the phone

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and explain things"

"You can do whatever you want, but I don't care, I'm done trying to make this work. You ran away from me and you didn't tell me you were pregnant, I never want to see you again".

Once he had finished he hung up I made a promise to myself that I would never let him in my life or my children's lives again.

I spent the entire day with Skye and Matt (Matthew) we went to the park and then came home and the twins slept till dinner.

After dinner, I heard a knock at the door I was excited I thought it might of been Jace but it was Izzy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think he would get so mad I thought you could patch thing up with him" Izzy blurted out.

"I can't believe you told him, but I understand what you were trying to do, you were trying to make the best out of a bad situation".

"Forgive and forget" she asks forgivably

"Forgive and forget" I say and I hug her

We say our goodbyes and I go to sleep, ready for everything that tomorrow might bring.

 **Sorry I was in a rush, it's a bit of a short chapter. I'm gonna try and make them longer.**


End file.
